Dragon Ball U: A Universal Crisis
by MidlightDream
Summary: Old love once lost now found. Old enemy resurfaces due to actions of new. New friends come to rescue.What's this a female Saiyan! Star Senshi, Planet warriors. T for now


Prologue:

Its dark….very dark. So tired, how long has this been going on? A week? A month? A year? A millennia? So much energy used, I cannot keep up with the power of the Crisis. I need to find the key to becoming Universia, maybe…. MAYBE then we can end this war.

The end of the tunnel, what is this world? So much death and destruction. The planet is starting to heal, that is good. A healing planet is always a good sign. I sense someone coming, why does the energy signature feel so familiar, so warm, so loved.

Blue eyes. The most perfect eyes I have ever seen, full of concern perhaps? I cannot tell, my energy reserves are pretty low.

I can feel him picking me up, so familiar, where have I felt this before? Probably from a past life. I feel a connection to him, from deep within me, my soul mate perhaps.

Another set of blue eyes, an older woman, perhaps his mother, so full of concern, I feel my tired body being placed on some sort of pad. This feels like heaven to my battle weary body.

I can feel his hand path over my forehead, so much strength and power and something else too, again that familiar feeling.

Name…..what is …..name

What is he saying, all I can hear is name, your, Trunks, mom, …. , did he say Capsule Corp?

They might want my name, so with the little bit of energy I have I reply Rhea, my name is Rhea…

Then I felt my body go into a long well needed slumber …. Unlike any other time I felt something when I touched him this time.

The last thing I saw was his shocked reaction when I touched him.

Rhea…..I hear my name from the mysterious man but I didn't see his mouth move, more like from deep inside of me….

Could he be the one???

Well what do ya'll think? Below is a BRIEF (lol yes I know I LOVE puns) synopsis of Dragon Ball U: A Universal Crisis

Basically Mirai Trunks comes back but he has a mate by the name of Rhea who is also the physical power representation of the Universe named Rhea Hotaru Tomoe. Basically she was once Sailor Saturn, then Galaxcia (Galatica was her mom, Chronos is her dad), and then finally Universia. In a pinch she can also become Star Chronos, and use the Titan's power. Basically a new threat comes to destroy all the good and evil in the universe. Rhea has four other Universe 5 gaurdians, Adromeda (second in command), Omega (guardian of the dark energy), Nebula (universal guardian of nebulas who don't have their own guardian yet) and Orion (universal guardian of the stars that have no protectors to their name).

This is basically a DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover with my own original twist, Sailor Saturn is my FAVORITE.

A quick synopsis would be the Unverisal 5 come and fight off a new enemy. They are also a new pop group and go to the same university as bra/pan. Rhea is a wickedly smart electrical engineer/astrophysist.

An old enemy comes back to destroy the universe but then the real triad trains and comes to rescue.

There is more but I just want to give a sample.

Hey everyone!

Please help me out

I am looking for the following it is called:

Midnight Blue and it was written by Mistress Hennej.

This story was placed by a NOOB who posted Finding Venus by Persephone's Rage. I am looking for the other fic that was there. What was the name of the other fic and who wrote it.

This is a brief summary of a fic that I read a LONG time ago, maybe you or someone may know of this. The story is about how Trunks falls in love with a sayian. During an adventure Goten is killed after touching her while she was covered with electricity and Trunks was forced to watch over his mate while sleeping with his sword to protect her from Gohan. Later she runs off Trunks follows her, the last thing I remember reading was that she was either with child or just recently had the child and there was a battle where her and a shift changer left into the corridor, there was a victor and the girl walked in and no one knew if it was the girl or the shift changer.

Finally there is this site I have lost track of and would LOVE to find again, it was once called trunksshrine d o t co m. the last known address was angel fire slash dbz slash trunksshrine

I know that this is ALL a long shot, but if you know the answers to my questions please help, and recommend my fic to others and what not cause maybe they know the answers if you don't.

AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ANY AND ALL HELP!!!


End file.
